Baby Shower
Synopsis: When Corey starts planning The Baby Shower at The Night Club. But When Barney says Corey can't play because he's pregnant. Corey lets Maddie call her old friends Lucky Star by Amethyst, Bridgette , Zoëy, Jessie , & Madison. Corey still wants Maddie to play with lyrics Can she get lyrics in time? Note: Corey is 5 months Pregnant with twins. Plot: One Sunny day in Peaceville, The Band is waiting for Corey to show up but he is in the bathroom. He had to use the bathroom real bad. After Corey's Bathroom Break, Corey came I with great news. Guys Guess What? Corey squeals happily. What Everyone says. I'm Gonna.... But Before he was interrupted by Maddie Crazy Singing. Hold on to me And I'll hold on to you (oh) Don't over think What have we got to lose It's me and you, Me and you no matter what Whoa oh ah oh whoa oh oh whoa MADDIE!!! Everyone shouts at the Blonde haired teen. Yes. Maddie yells. I'm having a baby shower for Our bundle of joy. Corey says as he rubs his Unborn soon to be Born Baby. Okay. Kin and Grace give Invites. Maddie makes the clothes and Kon Make the decorations remember it a boy!!. Corey rubs his belly. Trina Got an Evil Plan So since Dad is making Corey have the baby shower at Nightclub then I need to wreck it. Trina smiles deviously and wickedly. So If Barney hosting the... Mina. Trina calls her B.F.F. Mina Beff. Trina whispers to Mina what to do. Super Secret Whisper. Corey goes to Barney and says if he could have the baby shower there. But Barney declines and says a woman called an said Corey is Pregnant he can't sing there. Sorry Corey. Barney pats him But Corey hatches a plan. Guys What if Maddie sung at My Baby Shower. Corey asks. Well she will need lyrics. Laney points out to the Blue haired teen. She will have to make Trina Go Diary By herself. Maddie also played in a band. They were called the Lucky Star Maddie then invited All her Friends Lucky Star Reunites Okay. Maddie why did you call us. Zoëy says. Well we are playing a baby Shower. Maddie squeal Oh Okay. So long story short. Grojband follows an indie rock band Corey and his three best friends, Laney and twin brothers Kin and Kon, as they work to propel their garage band to international stardom. When they don't have the lyrics, Corey and his friends get Trina, Corey's sister, into an emotional diary mode to write lyrics in her diary, so that Corey and his friends can perform a perfect song. Wow. So Cool Grojband is my Favorite Band. Jessie squeals touching Frontman Baby Bump. So we playing at The Nightclub. Tonight. Maddie Screams. The 5 girls squeal. Time to get dressed. Perfect = Cool Maddie walked down with a black shirt that at the bottom it had wavy black With Black stockings and Black mascara and Jet Black lipstick. So were the rest of the girls. Rock n Roll. Jessie high fives maddie. In The Bathroom, Trina Puts on a Pink Magenta sharp dress with her bow. And 56 foot High Heels. Time to Burn these bashers. Trina uses a catch phrase. Baby Shower = Cake At party, The girls were setting up when everyone saw Trina at the party. Everyone gasped. I CHALLENGE COREY DUMB LAMO GIRL FRIEND MADISON DEANGLO TO A DANCE OFF AT 8:01. Trina yells. Everyone looks at Maddie who blushes. The Girl start to chat about The Dance Off. Okay we just need to make Maddie dance perfect and make Trina jealous. Also Rick Riffin will kiss Maddie or My lovely Wife Trina if you win. The Corey huddles the band. Core if Maddie loses we are ruined. Not Yet If we make Maddie cheat she will win. Maddie cast the spell. Jessie warns. On party night I'll dance so sweet So magic make me light on my feet. As a blue smoke appeared. Time for the Dance off. Trina Maddie take out on the dance floor. Dj Fusion speaks. The two girl dance but Maddie dances perfectly. When Trina tries to Dirty Dance but Maddie dances down to the floor. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Time is up Dj Fusion stops the music. Trina falls to the ground while Maddie shimmers down Looks like we have a winner. MADISON DEANGLO. Everyone Cheered as Trina screamed. Rick R. Must give the winner a kiss. Maddie kisses Rick as she looks at Trina. UGH I WAS SUPPOST TO MAKE COREY FAIL NOT ME STUPID IDEA!!! Trina burst into Diary Mode Trina burst into the air as 8 notes appear. Trina grabs her pen and diary and writes leaving a trail of fire. Geysers of lava were the balloons are. the pen is off fire. Leading Trina on the floor. Maddie grabs the Diary and they start the song. I present lucky star. Corey cheers as the Baby kicks for joy. Hush. As Corey hushes the Baby. Hit Jessie. 1,2,3,4,5, She got a body like an hourglass But I can give it to you all the time She got a bootie like a cadillac But I can send you into overdrive (You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat) See anybody could be bad to you You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah Bang, bang into the room I know you want it Bang, bang all over you I'll let you have it Wait a minute, let me take you there Wait a minute til you... Bang, bang there goes your heart I know you want it Back, back seat of my car I'll let you have it Wait a minute, let me take you there Wait a minute til you She might've let you hold her hand in school But I'mma show you how to graduate No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk Just come and show me what your momma gave (You got a very big mouth, but don’t say a thing) See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind Bang, bang into the room I know you want it Bang, bang all over you I'll let you have it Wait a minute, let me take you there Wait a minute til you Bang, bang there goes your heart I know you want it Back, back seat of my car I'll let you have it Wait a minute, let me take you there Wait a minute til you It’s myx moscato It’s frizz in a bottle It’s full throttle It’s oh, oh Swimming in the grotto We winning in the lotto We dipping in the pot of blue foam Kitten so good It's dripping on wood Get a ride in the engine that could Go, batman robbin' it Bang, bang, cockin' it Queen Maddie dominant, prominent It's me, Zoëy and Bri If they test me they sorry Riders look like a harley Then pull off in this ferrari If he hanging we banging Phone ranging, he slanging It ain’t karaoke night but get the mic ‘cause he singing B to the a to the n to the g to the uh B to the a to the n to the g to the hey See anybody could be good to you You need a bad girl to blow your mind Bang, bang into the room I know you want it Bang, bang all over you I'll let you have it Wait a minute, let me take you there Wait a minute til you Bang, bang there goes your heart I know you want it Back, back seat of my car I'll let you have it Wait a minute, let me take you there Wait a minute til you Everyone cheers. Good song girls. Corey thanks. No problem Dude Maddie thanks. So Core you think Making Baby showers is Maddie's New thing. Not Really. When Children have showers for labor things can's Ooz out what's in. Corey gives a moral Corey baby kicks. I wonder the baby will be born. Kon wonders. Beats Me Corey says. Thanks For Coming Out Everyone!! Characters: Corey Laney Kin Kon Madison Grace Jessie Amethyst Bridgette Zoëy Grace Trina] Rick Mina Barney